Una y Mil Veces un tiempo después
by jasgronn
Summary: Una y Mil Veces un tiempo después en Nueva York.


Feliz Navidad!

* * *

Una y Mil Veces 

- **La noche se lleva el sol Rachel y a cambio nos entrega un par de estrellas, sin embargo ninguna de ellas brilla tanto como tú-** Rachel se sonrojó y se mordió su labio, su mirada algo aguada aún estaba clavada en la mujer que amaba – **y doy gracias a la vida, al cielo o lo que sea por tenerte-**

 **-Exageras –** espeto como pudo, tratando de calmar esa verborragia llena de amor por parte de su mujer.

- **No me importaría vivir de noche… -** dijo con simpleza y Rachel arrugó su frente tratando de entender – **porque la luz que desprendes es todo lo que necesito -** no la estaba avergonzando, solo estaba completamente avasallada por sus sentimientos, estos siempre parecían crecer un poco más… increíblemente.

\- **Quinn –** susurró queriendo detener esa cantidad de elogios que estaban haciendo arder sus mejillas.

- **Todo este tiempo a tu lado, compartiendo tu amor, no se compara en absoluto con lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo –** sus ojos brillaban producto de sus emociones – **no creí que mi amor hacía ti pudiera crecer así, no creo que haya un límite a la hora de amar… -** escuchó un suspiro cercano que detuvo su retahíla de mujer enamorada por un momento pero continuo igualmente– **hoy puedo confirmarlo, hoy puedo asegurar que nunca voy a dejar de amarte –**

 **-Solo estoy embarazada –** susurro Rachel, sus ojos puestos en Quinn.

- **Como si fuera poco-** contrarrestó la rubia que tenía su mano en la barriga de su mujer.

- **No es el momento –** dijo en contrapartida, no era el momento y ciertamente tampoco el lugar, el consultorio del doctor Jackson con su enfermera de testigos solo hacía que Rachel se sintiera expuesta – **ahora… piensa como decírselo a mis padres –** Quinn sonrió brillantemente, ella no le temía a sus suegros.

- **Ellos ya lo saben –** respondió aun con sus manos en el mismo lugar que hacia 5 segundos.

- **¿Cómo lo sabrían?-** preguntó divertida.

- **Ellos están pegados a la puerta seguramente –** Rachel rio ante la idea de sus padres y posiblemente sus amigas pegados en la puerta escuchando.

- **¿Podemos irnos ya?** – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al doctor, que inmediatamente limpió una lágrima de la emoción al escuchar a Quinn – **ves lo que haces –** reprochó a Quinn, ella en realidad no sabía porque la retaban.

- **Disculpen señoras, me recordaron el motivo por el cual sigo al lado de mi mujer –** respondió lleno de orgullo y Quinn le sonrió como entendiendo lo que decía por completo.

- **Enfermera, puede abrir la puerta? –** pidió Quinn, la enfermera en cuestión, ruborizada por todo el amor de la rubia abrió la puerta de inmediato.

Hiram seguido de Leroy, Santana y Brittany cayeron a continuación. Excepto el pequeño Cristopher que rio divertido y camino esquivando a sus madres directo hacía Rachel. Él a diferencia de los adultos, sabía los peligros que llevaba espiar o escuchar detrás de las puertas. Su conocimiento con apenas 6 años se extendía a una clase de jardín, cuando espiaba a Kristal, una muy bonita niña de la clase de enfrente.

Su recuerdo era muy claro, él miraba a Kristal de puntitas de pies a través de la puerta de su salón y entonces la maestra abrió la puerta y él perdió el equilibrio cayendo de cara al piso. El no volvería acercarse a una puerta jamás y por eso no lo había hecho cuando su madre sugirió tal idea para espiar a su tía Rachel dentro del consultorio.

- **Te dije que estarían espiando –** dijo mirando a una sonriente a Rachel.

El motivo por el cual estaban todos en la consulta no era solo por el potencial embarazo de las Berry- Fabray o… Fabray-Berry. Desde que habían decidido ser madres hacía ya tres años, unas cuantas tormentas habían pasado.

El cuento de Quinn había tenido tal éxito que había sido llevado a la pantalla grande, cuando a Rachel se le escapo la grandiosa idea de que su casa de Londres estuviera cubierta de pequeñas y contagiosas sonrisas. El hecho de la película las desvió del camino momentáneamente.

Cuando Quinn accedió a llevar a cabo ese proyecto, a Rachel le ofrecieron la catedra de diseños contemporáneos de la Universidad de Nueva York, entonces vieron que el destino les estaba tratando de decir algo y si bien se había presentado un pequeño gran debate en relación a lo que implicaba una mudanza, ninguna concebía la idea de estar alejada de la otra por más de un día, por lo que al final, terminaron aceptando ambas propuestas y se terminaron trasladando a la ciudad de Nueva York.

Fue fácil… para Quinn, ella solo se dejó llevar por su impulsividad y terminó comprando un piso en Harlem, haciendo enojar a Rachel cuando esta se enteró de la "maravillosa" noticia, era la segunda vez que Quinn compraba un inmueble sin consultarle.

Sin embargo, cuando escuchó sus argumentos no pudo evitar tirarse encima de ella y llenarla de besos. Porque no dejaba de ser aquella maravillosa mujer de la que se había enamorado.

Pero luego el tiempo pasó y el periodo de adaptación para Quinn fue mucho más largo. Nueva York no era Londres, el romanticismo que la rubia admiraba de Londres se había esfumado porque la ciudad que nunca duerme la tenía aturdida "había tanto que ver" pensó cuando se acercó por primera vez a la ventana de su hogar.

Pero cuando el primer día terminó y Rachel entró por la puerta dejando caer su bolso al piso y vio su sonrisa, supo que no importaba el lugar donde se encontrara, siempre y cuando ella, su morena, estuviera ahí. Porque había una verdad absoluta, Rachel era su todo.

Había escrito algo sobre un amor de verano y de almas que se pertenecían pero que sus lugares de residencia no coincidían y que por lo tanto no iban a poder continuar con eso que había comenzado cuando el sol se estaba poniendo. Y Rachel pensó que si su amada Nueva York no era capaz de apagar la musa que Quinn llevaba nada lo haría.

Una vez que se establecieron, que la película vio el éxito que el libro había presagiado y que Rachel fuera la profesora más renombrada en la institución, decidieron retomar aquella idea de llenar su hogar de risas.

Había sido un llamado que había interrumpido el intento desesperado de Quinn por convencer a Rachel de tener sexo en la terraza del edificio bajo la noche estrellada que esa primavera ofrecía, pero eran las 2 de la tarde y el argumento se caía a pedazos.

Hiram y Leroy estaban por casualidad de visita en la ciudad, mientras las Lopez-Pierce también habían hecho de Nueva York su residencia permanente. Así que era obvio que todos estarían en aquella primera consulta, que en realidad era la confirmación de los análisis que Rachel se había hecho.

- **Vamos a ser madres –** dijo Rachel finalmente llena de emoción.

El resto aplaudió ante la noticia, un aplauso raro dado que seguían tirados en el piso, pero con la expresión de felicidad plena en sus ojos.

- **¿Voy a tener un primo?-** el pequeño Cristopher cuestiono, pasando por entre sus madres que intentaban levantarse, mirando fijamente a Rachel y por ende, ignorando por completo a Quinn que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

Cristopher era un calco de Brittany, sus grandes ojos celestes se habían clavado en Rachel desde que era más pequeño, era un bebe cuando permanecía aferrado por horas al dedo meñique de su morena, poniendo verde de los celos a Quinn por más ridículo que pareciese.

Cristopher no era indiferente a Quinn, solo que Rachel tenía todo lo que él necesitaba.

Un taller… martillos y un montón de herramientas que no conocía su nombre ni funcionamiento pero que le encantaban, en cambio Quinn solo tenía… libros.

Puag, Cristopher solo encontraba aburrida a Quinn y admiraba todo lo que su tía Rachel hacía.

Pero en ese momento, todos veían como los ojos del pequeño estaban clavados en la barriga de la morena, que parecía saber con exactitud que ahí adentro efectivamente se encontraba su futuro primo o prima.

- **Así es pequeñin -** contesto Rachel alcanzando la mano de su sobrino para ponerla allí donde sus ojos estaban – **pero todavía es muy pequeño… o pequeña –** agrego al ver contrariado al niño - **¿qué quieres que sea?-** quiso saber.

Sus ojos celestes volaron a los marrones y terminó alzando sus hombros, le era indiferente.

- **Bien-** dijo el doctor – **estamos de tres semanas, todo está en orden gracias a que Rachel es una mujer muy sana, pero debemos esperar al cuarto mes para saber de qué sexo será él bebe-** informó con una gran sonrisa.

Quinn se incorporó y extendió su mano hacia el doctor – **Muchas gracias –** espeto con la voz cargada de alegría.

Entonces se giró hacia sus suegros y amigas con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro – **vamos a ser madres de la criatura más malcriada de la historia –** chilló y Rachel tapo su rostro por completo avergonzada.

Mes 1.

Rachel Berry nunca se sentía enferma, Rachel Berry nunca tenía mareos, ni dolores de cabeza, ni mucho menos vómitos. Rachel Berry era una pequeña cuando la aquejaba algún mal y en esos momentos padecía de dos males que Quinn no podía solucionar. El primero era un antojo de fresas bañadas en chocolate y el segundo era la alergia que padecía a la fresas, el simple hecho de tener una fresa cerca la hacía tener un comezón increíble en cada parte de su cuerpo y Quinn no tenía ni idea que hacer con ese bendito antojo de su mujer.

- **Cielo, ¿cómo puedes tener un antojo de algo que te dejara como el pez globo?-** cuestiono Quinn, casi con dulzura, porque en realidad la imagen de una Rachel como un pez globo era lo menos tentadora.

- **¿Me has dicho gorda?-** exclamó llena de dramatismo – **piensas que no paro de comer es eso, ¿no?** – Quinn le sonrió y se acercó a ella con seguridad.

Un ataque de dramatismo como aquellos solo podían calmarse de una sola manera. Un Beso.

Agarró con fuerza su rostro y la beso como solo Quinn podía hacerlo.

- **Si antes eras hermosa, ahora –** su mano voló a la plana barriga de la morena – e **res incomprensiblemente bella Rachel -** sus ojos verdes con pequeños destellos de amarillo miraban fijo a los color caramelo de Rachel, que estaba en silencio – **ya te lo dije antes, no habrá berrinche, no habrá discusión, ni siquiera enojos que puedan con el amor que te tengo, ahora no solo me das amor incondicional, si no que tienes a mi futura hija creciendo ahí adentro, creciendo en ti –** tomo aire, con el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos – **eres todo lo que siempre soñé y aunque te empeñes en enojarte conmigo yo seguiré aquí Rachel… amándolas –** fue una lagrima, una gota que se deslizó por la mejilla de Rachel y que Quinn detuvo con su pulgar y entonces el berrinche había terminado.

- **Así que ya sabes que es una niña? –** preguntó abrazándola y apoyando su mejilla en su pecho.

- **Sí, será la niña más bella y afortunada de todas –** contestó con plena seguridad.

- **¿Y cómo es eso?-** sonrió en el pecho de Quinn, esperando por el relato que estaba segura vendría, producto de la imaginación de la cual hacía gala.

\- **Será afortunada porque estará llena de cuentos creados solo para ella y no solo tendrá una casita de muñecas, ella podrá crear un castillo ayudada por su madre…**

 **-Será una consentida –** interrumpió Rachel, solo para provocar a Quinn.

- **No, consentida no, ella te ayudara porque le dará su toque especial –** replicó sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de Rachel – **Acaso no te la imaginas con uno de esos martillos detrás de ti? O…**

 **-¿Y qué pasa si quiere escribir? Qué pasa si es un niño sumamente inteligente que adora leer y crear historias que van a dejar suspirando a medio mundo –** la interrupción fue tan efectiva que Quinn no pudo evitar que un brillo especial se dibujara en sus ojos, un brillo que hizo sonreír a Rachel ante la expresión de su mujer – **sea lo que sea Quinn, será amado por ambas y podrá ser lo que quiera –** beso el mentón de su mujer y tiro de su mano para llevarla al pequeño taller que tenía en su piso.

- **¿Qué hacemos aquí?-** preguntó Quinn.

- **Mira sobre la mesa –** pidió Rachel, un plano se extendía sobre la superficie y aunque hizo el esfuerzo, Quinn no logro entenderlo – **es nuestra futura casa –** susurró abrazando a su mujer por la espalda – **es solo un proyecto, sé que tenemos la casa de Londres y el piso…**

 **\- Me encantan, aunque no entienda nada, pero supongo que lo quieres es hacer un hogar desde cero –** se giró para ver los ojos tímidos de su mujer, ojos que le decían que había adivinado por completo sus intenciones - **la cuestión es ¿dónde Rachel Berry?-** Londres podía ser una buena opción, Nueva York tenía muy buenas oportunidades también, porque Quinn contra todo pronóstico se había enamorado de la vida apurada que parecía nunca detenerse, Rachel no sabía realmente donde quería asentar sus raíces en realidad.

-¿ **Querrías volver a Miami? –** preguntó por qué de repente pensó que a su chica le gustaría volver a su ciudad y estar cerca de su familia.

\- **Ni en sueños –** contestó con una amplia sonrisa - **¿quieres volver a San Francisco? –** Rachel negó, porque si bien amaba aquella ciudad, odiaba su clima tan particular.

Así que todo estaba entre Londres y Nueva York, volver a la casa que habían dejado o vender el piso de Nueva York para afianzarse en un lugar más amplio sobre todo.

- **¿Cuándo?-** pregutaron a la vez, porque a veces eran tan parecidas, entonces Quinn se inclinó y beso a Rachel en la nariz – **no podrás con ella adentro tuyo –** y entonces Rachel arrugó su frente, ella no estaba enferma, solo embarazada… y solo era el comienzo, se sentía como la maldita mujer maravilla.

\- **Sí, sí que puedo, yo no haré mucho, solo daré ordenes –** ella no era tan idiota tampoco y tenía empleados por el amor de dios.

- **Tú no sabes quedarte quieta Rachel –** eso era verdad también, pero no por eso se pondría a levantar una pared, primero estaba su niño o niña.

Mes dos.

Siempre la había observado despertar, siempre le había gustado todos los gestos que realizaba, como si fuera una especie de ritual antes de darle los buenos días. Lo había hecho incontables cantidad de veces, había sido una de las cosas que hicieron que se enamorará de ella, de esa pequeña morena de amplia y brillante sonrisa.

No obstante, hacia dos meses que había cambiado de rutina, hacia dos meses, desde la noticia sobre el embarazo que Quinn Fabray no veía despertar a Rachel Berry.

Hacia dos meses se dedicaba pura y exclusivamente a hablarle a la plana barriga de la morena, justo antes de que despertara, porque era el único tiempo en que podía tener privacidad con su hija (porque a pesar de no tener tal cosa confirmada ella sabía que allí habría una pequeña morena) una charla en la que siempre susurraba las mismas palabras.

"te voy amar tanto o más que a tu madre, te voy amar tanto que me vas a decir cargosa hasta que te hagas abuela, pero no me va a importar, eres lo más hermoso que nos pasó cariño"

Y cuando terminaba de decir eso, se desplazaba a su lugar de la cama, para observar lo que quedaba del despertar de Rachel, llegaba justo para sonreírle de manera encantadora y besar su nariz, para después susurrar "buen día dormilona".

Mes tres.

Para este punto a Rachel recién se le empezaba a notar la panza, apenisimas y entonces una revolución se desató en el apartamento Berry-Fabray o Fabray- Berry, todavía no se sabía el arreglo.

"estoy gorda" escuchó Quinn desde su despacho- biblioteca- lugar de descanso y diversión"

Apretó la frente con fuerza y se preparó mentalmente, estaba casada con Rachel Berry, una Rachel Berry embarazada y con un incipiente ataque de histeria.

- **Quinn**!- chilló Rachel al entrar al despacho - biblioteca- lugar de descanso y diversión - **estoy gorda**!- se quejó dando un pisotón con su taco sobre el piso de parquet.

- **Estas embarazada** \- razonó Quinn dejando sus gafas sobre el escritorio- **no estas gorda** \- agregó segundos después cuando vio cómo se inflaba la nariz de su mujer- **es imposible que estés gorda cariño, el doctor te ha felicitado por como llevas el embarazo, y que los kilos que has aumentado los tiene nuestra pequeña glotonsita-** explicó acercándose a la morena, que seguía impasible ante esas palabras.

- **Me lo han dicho en la clase** \- reprochó de manera infantil.

- **¿Qué te han dicho exactamente?-** quiso saber, cruzada de brazos justo en frente de Rachel.

Pero Rachel se mordió el labio, tal vez buscando las palabras exactas que usaron para llamarla "gorda", pero aparentemente ellas no llegaban.

- **Han dicho que...** \- Quinn enarcó su ceja cuestionándola - **qué lindo profesora Berry apenas se está viendo su pancita!** \- frunció sus labios y s golpeo por no poder mantener ese enojo por más tiempo, porque en realidad estaba demasiado feliz porque su barriga este levemente pronunciada.

 **-Rach, estas más hermosa que nunca, pensé que eso era imposible, pero te miro y no** **puedo evitar querer tenerte conmigo todo el día... En la cama** \- guiñó un ojo y luego abrazó a Rachel.

Rachel se acomodó contra el cuerpo de la rubia y suspiró - **quiero hacer un berrinche y no me dejas, no se vale** \- sintió un beso en su cabeza y alzó su vista, a esos ojos que seguían manteniendo un misterio de tonalidades para ella, pensó cuantos tonos de verde y ocre debería mezclar para alcanzar el color de ojos de su mujer, pero empujo esos ridículos y románticos pensamientos y besó el mentón de Quinn - **eres tan hermosa** \- susurró antes de acurrucarse contra la rubia.

Mes cuatro.

Un beso después y entonces la abrazó como cada noche, con su mano sobre su reciente barriga pronunciada, el sueño llego de inmediato porque había sido un día largo.

Una nueva editorial interesada en Quinn. Una ecografía que anticipaba el sexo del bebé pero que nunca se mostró en realidad.

Una casa a refaccionar en Brooklyn, Rachel había caído enamorada a penas la vio, una casa de estilo Victoriano que le recordaba a su hogar en Londres en el típico barrio tranquilo de Brooklyn. Necesitaba tirar abajo 3/4 partes de la casa para poder hacer lo que tenía en sus planos, no obstante si bien parecía un problema, el inconveniente real era el permiso para tirar abajo y volver a construir.

- **Realmente me gustó la casa** \- susurró Rachel esperando que Quinn no la escuchara para no recaer nuevamente en esa conversación.

- **Pediremos el permiso y esperaremos si?** \- respondió Quinn detrás de su oído, sintió como pasaba una pierna entre las suyas y el golpeteo de su corazón se calmó.

- **Te amo** \- susurró agarrándose más fuerte de la mano sobre su vientre y el sueño cayó sobre ellas, con la esperanza de conseguir ese permiso.

Mes cinco.

Planos, pedidos de materiales de construcción, cascos amarillos por todos lados, medidas de protección en cada centímetro del lugar que se convertiría en su futuro hogar. Rachel iba y venía entre los obreros que subían y bajaban materiales y herramientas, mientras seguía sacando medidas y fotos a cada rincón. Una panza de cinco meses para una pequeña mujer, era en consecuencia un gran prominente bulto, que en apariencia a Rachel parecía no molestar.

El problema estaba en la rubia que la perseguía, la rubia que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de que Rachel no tropezara con la cantidad excesiva de vigas que había en ese lugar. Quinn estaba a punto de enloquecer si Rachel no se quedaba quieta con su hija acuestas.

- **Rachel!-** exclamó nerviosa cuando finalmente una viga que había aparecido de la nada la había hecho trastabillar, pero Rachel parecía inmune, incluso divertida se acercó a la rubia.

- **Cariño, vuelve a casa, no hace falta que estes aburriéndote conmigo** \- dijo mientras la abrazaba por el cuello y la acercaba a su cuerpo - **estas toda nerviosa** \- Quinn suspiro vencida por el encanto de su mujer.

\- **No me voy a ir, solo quiero... yo te** **extraño** \- confesó, inundando de ternura el corazón de la morena.

Fue en ese momento que Rachel sintió la primer patada, la primer muestra de presencia de su bebe y la expresión alarmó de sobre manera a Quinn.

 **-¿Qué, que sucede?** \- pregunto ansiosa.

- **Me ha pateado, la he sentido aquí** \- respondió llevando la mano de Quinn hacia la zona "afectada".

Quinn sonrió enormemente, porque Rachel se había referido a su bebe como "ella" y porque estaba feliz por acontecimiento.

Sin embargo, el golpe no volvió a ocurrir y Quinn se decepcionó levemente.

Mes seis.

- **Ya te he dicho que cuando estas cerca se inhibe** \- espetó Rachel desde el baño, Quinn resoplo y Santana comenzó a reírse nuevamente de ella.

Era extraño, pero la pequeña Berry -Fabray (aún sin confirmar) solo se movía con Rachel, eso excluía cualquier movimiento en presencia de su otra madre, incluso llego a moverse con Santana cerca, pero con Quinn rondando desaparecía por completo.

Cruzada de brazos, refunfuñando, Quinn daba vueltas por el salón de su hogar (no el que seguía en refacción) esperando a que Rachel saliera del baño para poder irse a festejar el cumpleaños sorpresa de Brittany.

- **¿Estoy linda?-** pregunto al salir del corredor que llevaba al salón, Quinn volteo a verla porque Santana ya aplaudía y se encontró con unos ojos color caramelo llenos de timidez, una piel bronceada naturalmente, vio como el pelo del amor de su vida caía por debajo de sus hombros con unas adorables ondas, se encontró pérdida de repente por la sencillez de Rachel.

Un simple vestido blanco que marcaba su cintura y pronunciaba su panza con 6 meses de embarazo que solo realzaba cada aspecto de ella.

- **Bellísima** \- contestó, perdida en la expresión vergonzosa de su mujer - **es increíble... es increíble el poder que tienes para enamorarme una y mil veces Rachel** \- beso sus labios y la mantuvo abrazada.

Mes siete.

La miraba a ella, siempre, miraba como sus ojos detallaban la imagen imponente frente suyo, ella debería estar viendo lo mismo, pero el brillo de orgullo que desprendían los ojos de su mujer era más llamativo, más atractivo.

Sintió como Isabella se movía dentro llamando su atención, la acaricio como siempre hacia cada vez que su hija (aún sin confirmar) se movía, pero esta no se calmó como solía hacerlo. Por el contrario aumento las patadas demandantes llegando a dolerle.

- **Cariño** \- protestó con ambas manos en su vientre y Quinn inevitablemente volteo a verla.

- **Qué sucede?-** quiso saber, la mueca de molestia en el rostro de su mujer la alertó - **¿Es una contracción?-** pregunto acercándose hasta tocar la panza.

Rachel la miró directo a los ojos y sintió que su hija se calmaba ante el tacto de Quinn, finalmente sonrió.

- **Ella quería de tu atención, es por eso que no patea cuando estas cerca, es porque le das paz** \- explicó Rachel entendiendo el comportamiento de su bebe.

- **Me gustaría por lo menos...** \- y el ahogo de palabras llego cuando sintió como por debajo de su mano algo se movía e inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de pura felicidad.

- **Deseo cumplido cariño** \- Rachel susurró y acarició el rostro de su mujer que se había inclinado para dejarle un sonoro beso a la barriga de la morena, que al sentirlo pego un salto - **le ha gustado ese beso, ha hecho una voltereta dentro** \- una sonrisa ensanchada, una hija que practicaba gimnasia artística en la panza de su mujer y una hermosa casa, completamente diseñada por el amor de su vida, una familia que estaba terminando de formarse.

Mes ocho

La mudanza había sido un dolor de cabeza principalmente para Rachel, porque no pudo ayudar en nada, ni siquiera en doblar las toallas.

- **Saca esa cara, el doctor dijo que Isabella está casi lista y solo tienes que caminar** \- advirtió Quinn antes de dejar un tierno beso en la nariz de la morena y otro en su hija completamente confirmado

Rachel todo los ojos, caminar, caminar era aburrido. Refunfuñó y decidió ir al parque mientras sus amigas y su mujer terminaban de arreglar muebles y cajas.

- **Te encantará tu habitación** \- hablo Rachel una vez sentada en un pequeño parque que se encontraba a unas calles de su hogar - **y el patio también, tendrás un gran jardín para jugar con Cristopher o tal vez mami nos dé un hermanito** \- sintió que Isabella se removía con dificultad y rio a carcajadas - **más adelante si?, cuando puedas cuidarlo** -

Había sido una aventura, estar embarazada había sido una experiencia religiosa, nunca había pensado que podría sentirse de ese modo, como conectada con su hija, como podía descifrar que le gustaba y que no y eso hacía que su felicidad aumentara a cotas insospechadas.

- **No te llevaste un abrigo cariño** \- escuchó detrás de ella y sonrió ampliamente, Quinn, siempre Quinn era la que corría detrás de ella cuidándola, colocando almohadones alrededor para que nada le pasara.

- **Te amo tanto** \- espetó sus manos en su vientre y los ojos en Quinn- **te amamos Quinn Fabray** -agregó al sentir un golpe de Isabella.

- **Les conviene porqué yo las amo más** \- beso a Rachel y se sentó a su lado enredando sus dedos por sobre la prominente panza.

Se quedaron en silencio, acompañándose hasta que Quinn comenzó a cantar suavemente.

"it's nothing i wouldn't do, to make you feel my love"

Rachel recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn dejándose envolver por el sonido dulce de la voz de la rubia. Mientras esta dejaba pequeñas caricias a Isabella.

"i could make you happy, can your dreams came true"

Sintió a su hija moverse con desespero y Rachel no pudo evitar que una expresión de dolor se dibujada en su rostro.

- **¿Estas bien?-** preguntó Quinn alarmada, esas expresiones eran cada vez más visibles, Rachel era en si pequeña y la gran barriga no era de sus proporciones.

- **Cada vez q se mueve** \- suspiro con fuerza y sosteniendo la parte baja de su vientre - **es más pesada, más doloroso** \- agregó y recibió la caricia de su mujer como recompensa de aquella aventura a la que se había sumado - **pero al próximo lo tienes tu** \- aseguró y Quinn frunció la frente tratando de entender a qué se refería con el próximo - **está claro que no va ser hija única Quinn** \- recibió a cambio un beso cargado de amor sobre sus labios.

\- **El próximo lo llevare yo** \- entonces Isabella volvió hacerse sentir - **pero no hasta que no seas una chica grande cariño** \- susurro a la panza y fue suficiente para la niña detuviera su ataque de celos.

Mes nueve.

28 de noviembre era la fecha del antes y después en la vida de Quinn, porque en esa fecha había descubierto los placeres carnales de la mano (o mejor dicho del cuerpo de Rachel) un 28 de noviembre había decidido que quería todo con aquella morena que en esos instantes, se encontraba cubierta de sudor tratando de pujar una vez más para que Isabella viera la luz de un jueves 28 de noviembre.

- **Eres la mujer más valiente Rachel Berry** \- dijo orgullosa pero recibió a cambio un gruñido grave y unas uñas clavándose en su brazo con fuerza, demasiada.

\- **El próximo lo tienes tú!** \- grito Rachel con la voz cargada de dolor, sin aliento cayo a la camilla y Quinn escuchó el llanto.

El primer llanto del otro amor de su vida.

\- **Mamá quiere cortar el cordón?** -preguntó el doctor y ella solo podía pestañar rápidamente, absorta en las miles de sensaciones que la fueron invadiendo de repente.

9 meses acariciando y hablándole a una panza que se encargó de crear al ser más maravilloso de todo el mundo.

Su hija.

Se acercó, con manos temblorosas y corto aquel cordón umbilical de cual se había alimentado por 36 semanas.

Envuelta en una toalla, la recibió en sus brazos inexpertos y se enamoró de forma inmediata. Su corazón estaba en una carrera de felicidad.

Era tan pequeña, tan frágil y con todo eso la hacía sentir la mujer más poderosa, porque sintió la urgencia de protegerla y amarla por siempre.

- **Es hermosa Rachel** \- dijo acercándose a su mujer que miraba esa primera interacción con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

- **Es la combinación perfecta de ambas** \- susurró cuando Quinn dejo a la pequeña sobre su pecho. Ya no lloraba, se había calmado en el momento que Quinn la tuvo en brazos y cuando sintió a Rachel se quedó dormida.

- **Estoy sin palabras Rachel, es demasiado esto, mi corazón se encuentra tan hinchado de felicidad y de amor...**

Escuchó un suspiro a su espalda, las enfermeras la conocían, en cada consulta, en cada ecografía Quinn había dejado en claro el amor incondicional e irrevocable que sentía por Rachel.

Quien estaba sonrojada como siempre pasaba cuando a Quinn, le daban esos arrebatos de amor y cursilería.

\- **Deberíamos casarnos una vez más, para reafirmar nuestros votos, para consolidar nuestro amor...**

- **Quinn** \- la cortó, interrumpiendo así una nueva retahíla romántica - **te amo y eres la mujer más maravillosa que la vida pudo cruzar en mi camino, pero cuando cumplamos 50 años juntas y tengas muchos nietos, ahí reafirmaremos nuestro votos... En la playa... Vestidas de blanco y con nuestros hijos y nietos llorando, por ver como nuestro amor es y será tan épico que merece ser escrito-**

Otro suspiro a sus espaldas, porque las enfermeras estaban enamoradas de las Berry-Fabray tanto que la habían nombrado Faberry.

- **Deja de enamorarme Berry** \- amenazó falsamente Quinn antes de besarla tiernamente.

- **Mmm chicas... No queremos interrumpir, pero tenemos que llevarnos a la pequeña Faberry** \- ambas fruncieron las cejas ante el apodo, pero sonrieron y asintieron **\- señora Berry...**

- **Fabray... Es señora Fabray** \- corrigió Quinn con una sonrisa de orgullo dibujada en sus labios.

\- **Y ella es señora Berry** \- agregó Rachel para diversión de las enfermeras.

Nunca pudieron ponerse de acuerdo en eso, así que decidieron que ante los demás Quinn seria señora Berry mientras que Rachel era señora Fabray.

- **Disculpen... Pero mmm que apellido le ponemos a Isabella entonces? -** pregunto la enfermera con una cinta en la mano que iba a la muñeca de Isabella.

- **Fabray** \- dijo Rachel.

\- **Berry** \- dijo Quinn.

Fin...

* * *

Espero que Santa sea buenos con todos ustedes, que tengan una linda noche junto a sus seres queridos.

Nos leemos el año que viene ;)


End file.
